La Última Perseida
by Gallantgrove
Summary: Ellos ya lo habían vivido, y ahora por la elección precipitada de un hombre, volverán a la Arena. Lucharán contra sus conocidos, compañeros y amigos. Sobrevivientes, asesinos. Vencedores. Los 150 juegos del Hambre están por comenzar, Envía tu propio tributo. SYOT CERRADO.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, y los tributos elegidos propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Lágrimas de Agosto<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Adiatorix Haliud<strong>

La pregunta era sencilla: ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? Después de todo él era el dictador de Panem; un término que no muchos tenían el placer de conocer. Más allá de los deberes del poder, Adiatorix Haliud cada año tenía su mente en los próximos Juegos del Hambre; pero este aniversario era especial, mucho más que cualquiera de los que había gobernado.

Celebrarían el sexto Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

Ciento cincuenta años de los juegos del hambre, con un único y sutil tropiezo que el olvido consumió… y en esas crónicas prohibidas para el ciudadano común, Adiatorix había encontrado la más magnífica idea jamás creada. ¿Cuánta posibilidad habría de ver su sueño con el tiempo que le quedaba de vida? El tumor maligno en su cerebro, aferrado a su cabeza como la tierra al sol, no le daría más que un mísero lustro de vida.

O incluso menos.

Había sido un buen presidente. Temido por sus enemigos y amado por el resto. Lo había conseguido, lo imposible, y merecía darse a sí mismo los juegos que él había soñado desde que le permitieron ingresar al archivo secreto. Después de todo, sólo la elite podía acceder a esos diarios, y él estaba a la cabeza de ese grupo.

Adiatorix Haliud llevó a su boca la pastilla carmesí de su mano y se permitió extender su sonrisa. Cuando la puerta labrada se abrió de par en par, dejó entrar una marejada de aplausos; lo invitaban a demostrar al público su agradecimiento, con un saludo digno de un rey.

—Celebramos el año número centésimo quincuagésimo de los Juegos del Hambre. Una festividad anual que disipa dudas y trae justicia a la nación.

Todos los distritos observaban la transmisión, temiendo que hubiera vasallajes como el anterior, el horrible número ciento veinticinco: La familia entera del tributo escogido sería enviada a los juegos. Nunca antes hubo más muertes y traiciones. Entraron decenas de hombres, mujeres y niños.

Sólo una persona salió de ahí.

Una niña de piel oscura y cabello verde se acercó al dictador con una cajita de madera que ha tenido mejores épocas. Adiatorix tomó uno de los numerosos sobres del interior y, como era de esperarse, las letras de la nota no comunicaban el vasallaje que él quería ver. Sin titubear, decidió darse el regalo que merecía.

Cambió la regla del Vasallaje.

—"Como recordatorio de la oscuridad causada por los rebeldes, en la cual ni siquiera la más brillante estrella nos brindaba luz, las urnas serán rellenas con el nombre de los vencedores existentes. —la última voluntad de Adiatorix Haliud se cumpliría.

El público tardó en reaccionar, en el Capitolio y en cada distrito de Panem las personas se encontraban estupefactas.

Sus _estrellas_ caerían, y sólo una quedaría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>_

_Esta es la apertura para mi segundo SYOT. Espero les haya gustado (No hay fan más grande de los juegos que Adiatorix! XD). Si desean participar, sólo tienen que enviarme un mensaje "apartando su tributo" si no está tomado ya (La lista y el formulario están en mi perfil, se apartará oficialmente cuando me envíen el formulario), tendrán tres días para enviarme el perfil de su tributo, sino se pasará a la segunda persona que lo pida._

_Tomen en cuenta que serán vencedores, o sea que deben de tener en cuenta cómo le afectó a su tributo el ser el/la única sobreviviente de 24 asesinatos (también depende mucho de cómo fueron sus juegos y del tributo en sí). Además les pido que las edades las mantengan lo más diversas posible (Pondré la información básica de cada tributo en mi perfil). Recuerden que en los SYOT se cuenta mucho la originalidad, o sea que no van a hacer a un adulto joven, guapo, carismático, pavorreal, enamorado, con tridente, del distrito cuatro, listo y fuerte (Y no es amenaza XD! Sólo digo que aprovechen su imaginación! XD)._

_En mi perfil estará la lista de tributos disponibles, cada tributo recibido tendrá tres palabras que lo definen. Por favor, que sus tributos no coincidan más de una vez con las palabras de otros tributos, esto para diversificar la personalidad de los tributos (También están los actores que los representarán, pera que no se repitan :P). _

_En caso de que algún tributo se parezca a otro, les notificaré para que lo modifiquen un poco. Por supuesto, la supervivencia de su tributo dependerá principalmente de que dejen Review y comentarios en el blog que crearé haha, esta vez me pondré más serio!_

_Publicaré cosechas cortas y en grupos grandes, para avanzar más rápido esa parte y las haré conforme los vaya aceptando._

_¡Saludos! ¡Espero recibir sus tributos! (y por supuesto que estén genial! n_n!)._


End file.
